


Ocean Eyes

by Eternalbinie



Series: TXT Oneshots for the soul (and fluff) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, House Party, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalbinie/pseuds/Eternalbinie
Summary: Taehyun didn't intended to develop a crush or even fall in love but once he stares into the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen he can't help but falling ...
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai
Series: TXT Oneshots for the soul (and fluff) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904608
Kudos: 55





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden idea for a oneshot while listening to Aquaman by Walk The Moon and Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish. I recommend listening to both songs to get in the mood. :-)
> 
> Btw I will continue to work on my other au as soon as I get home so stay tuned!

Falling in love was not in the plan. Not at all.

Taehyun promised that to his parents when they let him go to Seoul. Getting a scholarship for the prestigious BigHit High School was a miracle itself and in no way would he do anything that stupid and irresponsible than falling in love. It has been hard enough for his parents letting their precious son leaving their home and he wouldn't disappoint them.

That's what he told Hueningkai when they talked with their other friend Chaeryeong about their high school crushes. They wouldn't believe him when he said he had none and kept on pushing for an answer.

Hueningkai just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you say that now. But I can't wait till karma strikes and you become a livestruck dumbass just as all of us at one point. "

Taehyun just rolled his eyes. He highly doubted that but he didn't want with his best friend and room mate.

And for his first year his original plan went that well.

He was busy with fitting into his new school, making new friends ( basically just Hueningkai and maybe Chaeryoung but at least something) and keeping up with his extra assignments for his music studies.

So he surely didn't expected anything to change once the new school year started.

But boy was he wrong.

*

Taehyun later said it was all Hueningkai's fault. But for some reason later unbeknownst to him he agreed to join Hueningkai to a start if semester party one his dance group members was throwing.

"Come on Hyunnie, Beomgyu-hyungs parties are legendary and it's literally just 5 minutes away from our dorm!"

Taehyun looked up from his last semester notes judgingly.

"Hyuka-ya, I know you only want to take a look at Yeonjun-hyung who you've been after for months if I should be honest."

He could see his best friend blushing. Normally, the reminder of his crush on the dance leader would let Hueningkai crumble and hide under his bed sheets but somehow Hueningkai was able to stay strong this time.

"Please Taehyunie! Yes, maybe I want to go there to see hyung but it's also a great way to start into the new hell - I mean school year."

He abruptely sat right infront of Taehyun and stared at him with big pleading puppy eyes.

"Plee-e-ase Taehyunie, my best friend, my other half, my soulmate ..."

"Stop right there before I see you puke rainbows", Taehyun interrupted with a disguted face.

He sighed when he felt Hueningkai's still hopeful gaze linger on him. Finally he gave in.

"Alright, FINE!We will go to the party but as soon as everyone turns disgusting we leave."

Hueningkai yelled and threw himself on Taehyun to hug him.

"Yes, Taehyunie! Thank you, you won't regret it!"

*

So that's how Taehyun ended up in a house full of overexcited high school kids, with loud edm music playing as a bgm and Hueningkai disappearing as soon as they entered.

Deeply sighing Taehyun tried to make his way to the kitchen to grab a drink. He saw a lot of his classmates and some of them happily greeted him and started some small talk with him so that it took him almost half an hour to reach his wanted destination.

Making his way around chatting groups and some couples making out (eww who would do that in public and at not even 10 pm at a high school party?) he finally got a grab of of some kind of soft drink. 

Just as he was about to return to the living room, familiar arms wrapped around him.

"Taehyunie, I finally found you again!" Hueningkai's cheerful voice boasted into his ear.

"You have to come with me! Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu-hyung are about to have a dance battle with some other dance majors and I heard one of their best friends who went to the US for a year came back today so everyone is really excited ..."

Taehyun got dragged away by Hueningkai who continued to ramble excitingly while all he cared for was not to spill his drink on some poor bystander.

When they entered the center of the party Taehyun partly understood Hyuka's enthusiasm. He could see Yeonjun-hyung freestyling to some hip hop beat while the crowd cheered him on. 

He smiled when he heard Hueningkai loudly joining the others.

Later he wouldn't knew what made him to let his gaze wander around. Maybe it was a part of his subconscious that noticed a slight shift in the mood. Or maybe he felt a gaze holding onto him. Or maybe it was just the thing people call fate.

Whatever it was, it made his eyes meeting another pair of eyes. Taehyun could feel his heart stopping for a second. He didn't know who they belong to, he was sure he has never seen them before but nonetheless they made him shiver.

They were beautiful. A warm brown tone which could have been boring but somehow they reminded him of stormy oceans with a hint of gold shimmering through that reminded him of sunlight.

What felt to Taehyun like an eternity the other boy ( he didn't know why he instantly knew it was a boy) broke their eye contact and moved into the center of the room.

"Yah, Choi Yeonjun! Stop showing off and maybe great your best friend, huh?"

The room went silent for a second and Yeonjun as well as Beomgyu turned around. But then the silence was interrupted by ...

"YAH, CHOI SOOBIN IS BACK IN THE HOUSE EVERYONE."

While Taehyun watched the three friends hugging each other and the crows going nuts with cheers, he only could think one thing.

He was fucked.

*

With the official beginning of the new schoom year everyone just kept on talking if reunion of the most iconic frienship trio known as the Choi Line. 

Taehyun heard the girls and some of the boys in his class whispering about the newly returned Choi Soobin and gushing how much more handsome he became while he was in the states.

Taehyun tried not to be impressed but he just couldn't help to keep on noticing the said boy. Whenever he passed by Taehyun while he was at his locker he could feel his heart fluttering and his cheek slightly blushing. When he heard Choi Soobin laughing for the first time and saw beautiful dimples appearing on the olders cheeks he almost ran into a wall. He only did not crash full forced into it because Hueningkai held him back by his bag last minute. 

(That incident was also the reason when he had to confess his feelings to his best friend. The boy basically cornered him in the next nearby empty classroom and interrogated him so long that Taehyun's defences became rough. After he admitted his feelings to his best friend the other kept on teasing him until Taehyun threatened him that he would post Hueningkai's photoshopped Yeonjun couple selcas on his sns. )

Ever since then Taehyun and Huenigkai silently agreed to have their lunch at a table where they can easily overlook the whole cafeteria without coming off as total creeps.

They witnessed first hand when the first people came to the table of the three Chois with the want to confess to one of them but getting turned down every single time.

Taehyun watched with a small amusement how Soobin seemed to be a bit overwhelmed with the constant flood of admirers. But he also noticed how nicely the older turned down every single one of them. Sometimes he thought to see the older boy glancing over to their table but surely it was just his wishful thinking. 

Sometimes he also thought he saw the older one lurking around the practice room more often when it was time for his extra training sessions. And it also had to be purely coincidence that many of the songs Soobin recommended on his sns (yes, Taehyun made it his daily routine to check out his crushes social media, so don't judge him) were once he listened to a lot too with some of them being his actual practice songs.

So it came as a total surprise when he opened his locker one day and found a small note falling out of it. Curiously he picked up the note unaware of a pair of ocean like eyes watching his every movement anxiously from the othef side of the hallway.

_So here we go head first, no regrets and no rules  
We can stay as long as we want  
Slow dancing in the darkness  
And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on_

_So how about we find out how deep we both can dive in?_

_Would you like to go out with me?_

_\- CSB <3_

When Taehyun looked up from the note his gaze instantly met those beautiful eyes. Eyes that were right infront of him full of hope, adoration and anxiousness.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Taehyun noticed Soobin nerviously fumbling with the strings of his bag.

"So, what do you think, Taehyun-ssi? I wanted to ask you that ever since I saw you for the first time at this party. But better now than never, don't you think?"

Taehyun felt the now familiar beating of his heart when he heard the deep, comforting voice of his crush. 

He slowly raised his head, his cheeks slightly blushed and his eyes sparkeling with excitement. His one hand lightly touched the older ones sleeve.

"Of course hyung, I would really love to go out with you, hyung."

Maybe falling in love wasn't part of his plan. Maybe because it scared him to dive into the unknown. But he figured his Soobin-hyung was worth diving into that unknown ocean.


End file.
